Between You and Me
by BlackStar42Roses
Summary: The last person anyone would expect Yamamoto Takeshi to date would be Hibari Kyoya. But hey, nobody had to know, and those two definitely weren't telling. 8018, fluff.


Between You and Me KHR

8018

Aaaaand…here is another story that's not actually mine :D My friend wrote it in my book, so I decided to publish it ^^ There's another story that's hers, _Pet Bonding_, also a Katekyo Htman Reborn fanfic. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental. On the other hand, this story wasn't made up by me either. Credits goes to my friend, whom we shall be calling Kaiten~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well, well, it seems as if I've come across a group of herbivores crowding."<p>

Tsuna and the rest turned around and saw the skylark standing before them. "H-Hibari! W-we're sorry for being here! We'll get out of your way immediately!" Tsuna cried.

"Ahaha! Hibari, why don't you relax? Try drinking some milk!" Yamamoto put his arm around the skylark's neck. Tsuna started panicking and wanted Yamamoto to stop crowding around Hibari.

"You herbivores are allowed to stay here, but make any noise and I'll bite you all to death." Hibari climbed up the ladder to reach the highest level of the school roof.

Yamamoto then gestured for everyone to go and that he'll catch up. "That baseball idiot is going to get himself killed," Gokudera whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"Shhh…Gokudera…keep quiet, otherwise Hibari will really bite us all to death." Tsuna said, once they were out of earshot.

Once everyone left, Yamamoto climbed up the ladder to join Hibari. Hibird then started chirping "Hibari, Hibari…" to warn his master about Yamamoto. Hibari opened his eyes, whipped out his tonfas and attempted to hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto dodged his attack and grabbed the skylark's wrist.

"Good afternoon, Hibari!" Yamamoto smile. "How was your nap, my precious Hibari?" He then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Little did Tsuna and the others know, Yamamoto and Hibari were dating. It would be hard to believe since their personalities were two different worlds, but they fit perfectly together. Hibari wouldn't tell anyone about their being together because he thought that everyone would think that he had gone soft. Yamamoto's reason was simple: because Hibari didn't want to.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hibari, Hibari," Hibird chirped loudly.<p>

The skylark broke out of deep though and faced Yamamoto. "So what are you doing here, Yamamoto Takeshi? I thought I told everyone not to bother me," Hibari scowled.

"I decided to talk to my cute Hibari," smiled Yamamoto. Hibari sighed and just lay back down, ignoring his loving boyfriend. His hand was then taken by Yamamoto. "Aw, your hand is so adorably small, Hibari."

Hibari whipped his hand away. "Don't you EVER say that again, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oh come on, Hibari. I just wanted to have a few moments with you. Hm…why don't we go take a stroll?" Yamamoto asked.

"Are you stupid? People would see us, and then they would view me as a fellow herbivore. They could also use you to get to me, but that won't happen, you're strong," a fuming skylark said.

"Well, how would you know? Maybe they'll just see us, and think you're the same violent school prefect, but one that loves me."

Hibari chuckled. How carefree and positive that idiot like to think. "This place is comfortable, and I enjoy sleeping under the sky." Yamamoto then sighed, and said, "Why don't we try it? It wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Just give up on that idea, you're not going to get me to take a stroll with you."

"Bu—"

"No buts, Yamamoto Takeshi, end of conversation."

Yamamoto then took Hibari's wrist and pulled him up to hug him. Sounding distressed, he said quietly, "All I want is for everyone to know that you're mine, and mine alone. I love you, and I'll never let you forget that."

Hibari rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder and mumbled something.

"What did you say, Hibari?"

"Nothing."

Yamamoto just smiled and stared at the sky, keeping his moment with him forever.

_End_

* * *

><p>While I was typing this, I swear my hair was trying to eat my face. And Kaiten's comment to this whole piece?<p>

Kaiten: IDEK.

Ah well. Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated. Hope you guys liked this one as much as I did too~

-BlackStar

-Kaiten


End file.
